


The Aftermath of the Video Game: Parker's Job

by Ashery24



Series: The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over [7]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Parker. The Game…is Over.





	The Aftermath of the Video Game: Parker's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no publishing in a week. I was busy and tumblr didn't work well. And all my drafts were in tumblr.

_All while I am_

_still collecting coins_

Parker and Ezekiel were in a robbery, working together. The loot was the Spanish coins of an old sunken ship. They had been recovered recently and it value was millions.

The security was high but ridiculous before the joint skills of both thieves.

In record time the two were already in the trunk of the coins.

-Jackpot-Parker murmured as he began to trade the real coins for fake ones that Hardison had got them.

-Ezekiel?-The thief asked, seeing that her friend was motionless.-Ezekiel!

Parker's scream barely knocked Jones out of his flash back. With a somewhat lost look, he turned to look at the blonde. She had an expression of tremendous concern for the thief.

Then the alarms began to sound, which alerted both.

In a tactical agreement, the two tensed their ropes on their frames and fled

.-.-.-.

-What happened?-Parker asked, when they were safe.

-It was like a video game. We were collecting coins like in a video game.

Parker looked at him, fixedly.

-If you still don't feel ready to steal again ...

\- But with the money of these coins several hospitals could be opened!

-I know. I know that that matters to you. That's why I'll steal them for you. Take a break while the best thief in the world gets it

-The best female thief-joked Ezekiel, as always

-Please. We both know who is the best, Me-Parker followed thwe joke

-Maybe

The two smiled at each other


End file.
